


【锤基/基锤】枷锁

by MissAAAA



Series: thorki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Loki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Gladiator Thor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Loki, Omega! Thor - Freeform, Rough Sex, blowjob, dominating alpha, rebel omega, they breed each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *修文+补档*角斗士Thor/主人Loki，O!Thor/A!Loki，主OA，前段有AO*前段含【基锤】，本质锤基，介意慎入*有点肉疼？*记得当时是看完斯达巴克斯码的，超超超爱这部剧！写的时候有些参考这部剧，不过本质和历史还是拖离的





	【锤基/基锤】枷锁

 

 

罗马的一头，灯火通明。

Loki，一所训练场的主人正兴致盎然地举行他庆祝的晚宴——这个人的奴隶角斗士Thor，刚刚当上此地竞技场冠军。

Loki高兴极了，不仅给Thor特别赏赐了一套新衣服，还用金色涂料涂满他健美的身体，像打扮他房间里的雕像一样给他套上了层层沉重的金色装饰。他在来宾间谈笑着，吃着仆人随时呈上的滴着水的葡萄。

而Thor则被他始终放在大厅中央的一个高高的展台上。大户人家的小姐们围着Thor来来回回，窃笑着说着悄悄话。有些人明着暗着找他想要来这个男人过上几晚，但是他在让他们意淫着看了够后又找了个借口把他们全部赶了出去。

 

宴会后的地上一片狼藉，后半夜的空气里带着散不去的刺鼻酒味。循着熟透水果的味道的黑虫爬在未食尽的果肉上，一个又一个的黑点钻在里面寻找着腐烂的内芯。

昏暗的房间中，Loki看向躺在他身下因为他的信息素而几乎窒息着高潮的男人，唤着对方的名字。他把Thor这名字含在唇齿之间，在俯身咬住男人的喉咙的时候将自己的阴茎从对方体内撤了出来。他选了今夜，以自己Alpha的能力在身为Omega的Thor的身体里成结，完成了支配性的标记。他很满意自己留在Thor肚子里的杰作，满意得甚至让自己热情下的汗水有些蒙住了眼睛。

Thor浑身抖动了一下。缓缓地，他手肘支着爬了起来，把Loki推到在床上。

Loki笑出了声，他看着Thor的时候眼里带着傲慢和渴望，只在垂目的时候眼里藏着纯粹的不舍和爱慕。他说道：“这所训练场里其他的奴隶们敬仰你，他们称呼你为伟大的Thor，是他们在鞭挞和剑刃下受尽苦难的灵魂的指引，他们称呼你为善良的Thor，是弱小和新手的守护者……多么好听的名字，所有人都在看着你，只不过明天他们一闻见你身上的味道，就要再次明白到底谁才是这里的主人。Thor，即使按照规矩，你当上竞技场的冠军就能不再做一个奴隶，变成一个自由人，但你也要始终带着肚子里这个我给你的结。这样无论你走到哪里，你都会记得我，你说是吗？”

Thor好似失神地用胡乱的吻吞没了Loki剩下的话。

他们纠缠在一起，吞咽着彼此的唾液。Thor的舌头舔舐着Loki的牙床，咬破了Loki的舌尖，他生吞着Loki的血液，而Loki则掐住了他的肩膀，用拇指爱抚着Thor的喉管。

“坐起来，把我的阴茎再次塞进你的洞里。”他故意挑着低俗的话说，想要在Thor的脸上看见屈辱。

Thor听话起了身，他渐渐往后坐了过去，湿润的腿间擦着Loki的侧腹。

在黑夜中，Loki注视着Thor垂下的在月光中散发着微光的金发，他趁Thor还没完全离开的时候扯住了几缕，那些头发夹在他的手指间，被他捏在手心里，冰凉并且湿滑。他挪不开眼睛，但当他亲吻手中的发丝的时候，它们又随着Thor的动作移到了他够不到的位置。于是，他跟着坐了起来。

他眨了眨眼睛，让汗水从自己的睫毛滑走。

而这时，他突然看清了Thor的样子。在那皱紧了眉毛，下撇的嘴角的怒火之下，是抓在手里的一把陶片。Loki往旁边瞄去，有一个床头的陶罐在不知什么时候被打碎了，残片充当利刃。

Loki甚至没来得及做出什么反应，Thor手上的陶片就已经扎进了自己的肉里。

Thor的小腹开了一个洞，随后他又捏着陶片往里刺了几分。Loki只在最开始的时候听见了一声轻哼，然后便再也没听到Thor发出一点声音。

血淌落到Loki的腹部，那接触点热得发烫，又像是无数细密的针扎，让Loki一下子弹了起来，但他被Thor的重量压住只能徒劳地扭动上身。

“见鬼！你在做什么！”

“这是你的结。”Thor回答道，从他的手上扔出来了什么东西。随后，Thor丢掉陶片，捂着伤口下了Loki的床。

Loki坐在那里，他睁大了眼睛，肩膀因为急促的呼吸而颤抖，但他光是转头就已经快用光了全部的力气。

“Th……”

Thor走了两步，他停下来转头看向Loki。他嘶了口气，好像要开口说什么，但突然又改了主意，眼中的不舍转瞬即逝。

他离开后的不久，从大厅传来嘈杂声，桌椅被推到，碗盆被砸在地上，奴仆管家哭饶声后紧跟着的是仿佛野兽般的角斗士们的嘶吼。房间外的走道灯火通明，利刃下有血溅在了火把后的墙上，乖张的形状像是一道道喷出的火舌。

Thor带着其他人叛逃了，Loki想道。

他的门没锁，这里也没有可以逃跑的暗道。他浑身僵硬，等了一会，但人群的声音又渐渐远去。

Thor没有过来杀了他。

Loki终是渐渐恢复了点力气，屈起一条腿，拨了拨挡住眼睛汗涔涔的头发。

 

这年，角斗士们不甘于再当笼子里舔着血与伤疤给人取乐的小丑奴隶。Spartacus率领着众人，在杀死了其训练场的主人后做了反叛的表率。罗马城里其他训练场的角斗士们纷纷效仿，Thor和他的伙伴们也加入其中。

他们有理想，有愿望，想要一个自己的家园。

然而，仅仅两个冬天后，角斗士反叛罗马帝国的起义以惨败告终。他们很多人的头颅变成了悬挂于集市上供孩童们嬉笑间投飞镖游戏的玩具和脚下的皮球。

 

Loki再见到Thor又是过了一年。

他半躺在空无一人，被废弃的残破训练场的看台躺椅上晒着太阳。他的日子依然富足，虽然没了角斗士的生意，但很快他又找到新的机会。这栋房子也在两天之后将被改造成一栋新的设施。

他闻见空气里Omega的信息素，愣了愣神，但在Thor走进他们彼此视线范围内的时候恢复了轻松的样子。

Thor来到训练场，穿得像个自由人。但他跌跌撞撞地，喘着粗气，神志有些不清，手抓着残破的衣服，弄乱了原先好好地塞进腰带里的衣褶。

“你为什么跑回来了？”Loki交叉伸展着腿，脚尖点着快活地节奏，他从手边的盘子里抓了颗滴水的葡萄，在指尖玩弄着回头瞥见Thor，嘲笑道，“哦，对，你们的叛变失败了。你输了，Thor。”

Thor的手里拿着一把斧头，走近Loki。

“你想杀了我？这样会让你觉得在战败后稍微好过一些吗？”

Loki仿佛没看见那把在阳光下闪着银光的利刃，又转回头去，闭目养神说：“走得再远，理想再伟大，到了发情期Omega也不过只能屈服本能顺着Alpha的味道过来找寻慰藉。”

“看着我。”Thor低吼道。

Loki在Thor的手伸向他伸来的时候没有躲开。那双粗糙得像沾满砂砾的手让他掐紧了他的脖子，他动了动，找了个舒服的姿势。

“就算你把结扯掉又有什么用？那不会改变你的属性，你依然是个Omega，我也依然是个Alpha。”Loki释放了自己的信息素让Thor软了脚。

但他没让Thor离开，反倒抓紧了对方的手，摩搓着那厚实手掌上新添的茧子和刀疤，轻声说道：“我以为你会一直使用抑制剂来阻止你的发情，Thor。”

“我用完了。”Thor坐在了地上，他浑身燥热地扒拉着自己的衣服，暴躁地像头熊。

“那你应该去找新的。为什么过来？”

Thor红着眼盯着他，扒拽着他的衣服仿佛要把他生吞活剥了。

而Loki的问题也很快有了答案，他听见不远处的街道传来人群推搡时的骚乱。他很快猜到了什么，在训练场的大门被敲开的时候拧着眉毛突然一脚把Thor踹出了阳台。

Thor惊呼一声，但他没落在坚硬的石头地上，而是掉在了旧布料堆里，他滚了几圈，带着满嘴的灰尘急忙逃进一旁正在收拾的储物房。他躲在木桶后的角落里，透过窗户的缝隙往外望去。

他看见追杀他的罗马军队的一个士官带着部下走到Loki的面前，他听不清他们说了什么。吞咽口水的时候喉管仿佛是要干裂。他看见Loki对他们笑了笑，而那个士官则往自己这里瞥了一眼。Thor立马缩了回去，但他挪不动腿，也抓不稳斧头。Alpha带给他的欲火依然灼烧着他的身体，这味道在他没了抑制剂后成倍地如同潮水般压迫在他的身上，吞噬着他的心智。他的本能让他抓住自己的阴茎，隔着粗糙的布料粗暴地揉搓撸动。他最后的理性让他从腰后摸出一把小刀握在手心里。

Loki和士官的身影不知什么时候消失在了阳台上。

Thor瞥见有阴影阻挡了从窗户照进来的阳光。他咒骂了一声。他已经分不清刀柄和刀刃，血从他的掌心里流到了地上。他听着门外的脚步声，盯着门缝下的影子。

在门吱啦地被打开的一瞬间，他挥舞着小刀，大吼一声，往前扑去。但他重心不稳，跌在地上，撞破了鼻子。

他抬眼看去——

是Loki，只有Loki。

Loki轻哼了一声，抱着手臂打量了一会Thor。他走到Thor的面前。Thor盯着Loki那近在咫尺的鞋子正想吐口唾沫的时候，却没想到对方蹲了下来，把他翻了个个。

“他们……在哪？”

Loki的手顺着躺在地上的Thor滑进他的衣服里，抚摸着他冒汗的胸膛。他稍稍改变自己信息素，降低了那些攻击性的成分。

“我不知道，”Loki故作不知情地回答道，“你说呢？也许马上就回来了？”

Thor挣扎着，挥开了Loki的手，跌跌撞撞想要起身。

“他们被我打发走了。”Loki说道。

Thor半信半疑。

“你不信我？那你为什么来这里？”

他揉捏松弛着Thor的肌肉，手顺着对方腹部的那道疤转了几圈，探到对方滴水的阴茎。修长细腻的手指卡在冠状沟的下方，修剪整齐的指甲骚刮着马眼的缝隙。过多的Alpha的信息素让Thor几乎是立刻就让射了出来。他已经喘不出什么了，只是无声地看着笼罩在他上方的Loki。

Loki眨了眨眼睛。

“你还真是回来了啊，Thor。”

Thor胸膛起伏，随后渐渐地恢复平静。Loki从Thor的脸上看不出什么，他有一瞬间以为Thor是不是爽得失去了神智。

“你为什么回来？只是为了躲那些人？”

释放后的Thor得到了短暂的恢复。

在Loki刚想凑近Thor的时候，就被对方猛地勾着脖子往下一拽。额头撞着额头，Thor咬上了Loki的嘴唇，像是拖拽一头猎物似的将他拖进一个吻中。

他在Loki又匆忙想要释放信息素压制他的时候猛地一口咬住了对方颈上Alpha的腺体，他的牙齿切入皮肤，让Loki疼得抖索了起来。但他没有彻底咬断那该死的玩意，他只是伤了那里，让那里只能可怜兮兮地冒着一点点的味道。

“我来这是为了这个。”

Thor又给了Loki的一个吻，看着对方惊恐的脸舔了舔带血的嘴唇，笑了笑。他的喉咙总算是得到了润滑。然后他撕掉了Loki的衣服，拽着Loki倒在了地上。

Loki击打反抗，但Thor恢复后的身体结实得仿佛是块石头。他粗壮的手臂毫不费力地将Loki的双手按在了两侧，腿压着腿。Thor呼了口粗气，他在Loki慌张的时候给了他一个温柔的吻。他又在Loki稍微喘上口气的时候把头埋进Loki的肩里，使劲嗅吸了一口，有些凶恶地像Loki那天对他说的那样说道：“我会把我的阴茎塞进你的身体里，我会操你，直到你开始以为Omega操一个Alpha就像Alpha操一个Omega一样是件正常的事情。我不是你的支配下的附属，你不是我的主人。”

“见你的鬼！”

Thor耸了耸肩，他按住了Loki的后颈，把对方拉了起来。Thor靠在墙上，把Loki的头颅压向了自己的阴茎。

“吸它。”

“你不怕我直接给你咬下来。”

但Loki话还没说完，他的鼻子就被撞在了Thor的鼠蹊处。Thor金色的耻毛骚刮着他的脸颊，他的鼻子贴着那饱满的阴囊。他抬起眼睛，释放着自己所能释放的全部信息素问道：“如果我不做呢？你看起来也不是来杀我的，你会把我怎么办？”

汗从Thor的额头落了下来滴在了Loki的脖子上，顺着他的胸口流进下身已经有些抬头的阴茎旁。他抓着Loki的手松了紧，紧了松。

“你准备直接操进来？你能行么，Omega。”Loki说着咧了咧嘴。

Thor分不清他到底是故意地还是怎样，他怒吼了一声，掐着Loki的下巴，就想把自己的性器往里塞。但Loki这时候反倒也不反抗，他甚至看似乖顺地在龟头抵住他的唇肉的时候装作不经意地用舌尖刮过铃口，不出所料引得Thor呼吸一窒。

“Omega。”

他们释放着信息素影响着彼此，谁都想在他们的关系中所处主导。Thor有那身肌肉和意志，而Loki满嘴恶言。

Alpha的味道依旧侵蚀着他的身体。

Loki是对的，他回来是因为他以为操了一个Alpha就能找回战败后的慰藉，好像那样他们就平等了一样。但就算成功了又怎么样？已经发生的事情可以再改变吗？

不，不可能。他清楚得很。罗马依然是那个帝国，他们撼动不了那棵巨树。他们领袖的头还在集市里被踢来踢去呢。

Thor的手指摸索着Loki湿润的嘴角，他突然感到疲倦万分，悻悻然地想要松手。

但突然他又捕捉到一声微不可闻的叹息。

他看着Loki，对方低着头在亲了亲他的柱身之后，张嘴含进了他的阴茎。

Loki一手撸着自己的性器，一手扶着Thor柱身的根部。他专心致志做着吞吐，龟头卡过喉管的紧致让Thor绷紧了身体。Loki抬眼看着他，挑衅着哼了哼气。他好像是要Thor看得更清楚一样，故意探出舌尖顺着血管描绘，吮吸着阴囊，牙齿轻轻叼过那上面的褶皱。他吃掉了不断渗出的前液，卷着舌头将粘稠的液体擦过自己的牙龈，吃不掉的顺着他的下巴滴到了Thor身上。

“你也太容易出水了，Thor。这样也想和罗马帝国作战？岂不是他们随便一个有Alpha体质的士兵就能把你玩弄于鼓掌？”

该死的Alpha! Thor在心里咒骂。

他无从思考其它，全部的注意力被迫回到了Loki身上，而他越是快到顶峰越觉得烦躁和胸腔里的那团怒火的旺盛。

他把自己的阴茎从Loki的嘴里猛地拔了出来。

“我不会碰你前面，Loki，我会把你操到射出来。”

“哦，试试。”Loki挑了挑眉毛，耸了耸肩。

Thor用劲全力把Loki抱了起来，架着腿钉在了墙上。他又在Loki脖子上的腺体咬了一口，让那可怜的部位暂时再也发不出一丝味道。Omega的味道终是压过了Alpha的。

Loki坐在他的肩上，他的后穴和性器全然暴露在Thor的眼前。他从未被如此对待过，他咽着口水，穴口忍不住地收紧。他的后背在Thor舔上他的穴口的时候摩擦在粗糙的墙面，手指在Thor的舌尖探入的时候揪紧了Thor的头发。他的舌尖顺着干涩的内壁探索，生涩地戳刺并寻找着可能会让Alpha引起剧烈反应的那个位置。但Loki只是闭着眼睛喘着气难受地哼哼。而Thor赌气似的抽出了舌头，抓过Loki的一只手。

“自己润滑。”

Loki呼了口气，撇了撇嘴笑了笑。

看，即使这样，他依然掌控着Omega的节奏，他傲慢地想着。

他任由Thor的手指抹过他挺翘阴茎的前端将前液塞进他的后穴，再牵引着他的手操着他自己。他们的手指在Loki的身体里纠缠。但逐渐地Loki分不清自己肠道里的热度究竟是来自自己还是Thor的手指。他吸一口气是Thor的味道，吐出来的也是Thor的味道。肺里、肠道里、鼻子里、嘴里、脑子里全都是Omega的味道。他突然觉得有些大脑昏沉，那就像是喝了三天三夜的酒，醉得厉害。

他咒骂了一声，也不知道是骂Thor还是自己。他被Thor抱了下来，双腿环上并夹紧了对方的腰侧，脚跟颤抖着摩搓着Thor。

Thor进入地很艰难。他看见Loki绯红的脸颊，水雾的眼睛，他咽了咽口水。他拼命忍耐，告诉自己不要那么快，但从龟头缓缓分泌出的精液已经开始和Loki的穴道相连。Thor的鼻子抵在Loki的肩上，他缓缓呼出一口气，又用力闭了闭眼睛。

他在Loki的惊呼中猛地往前一挺，整根没入。

一声低声的啜泣在他的囊袋和Loki的臀瓣相连的时候猛地撞击进他的心脏。Loki搅紧着他，他的手亦是搂紧Loki，甚至在上面掐出了青紫。他被快感吞没，眼冒金星，但他没忘了照顾Loki。他缓慢地抽插着，感受着Alpha的肠道在他们共同的液体下滴出水来。他找到了那个位于深处的已经退化的生殖腔，在Loki的指甲陷进他后背的皮肉里的时候急切地压着Loki的屁股顶了进去。好像囊袋也会被他顶进肠道，仿佛在Loki的屁股里做了个结。

“也许我也可以以此标记你。”Thor不知道自己说的是不是胡话，但他开始喜欢自己的这个想法，甚至像是因此重新获得了力量，更加卖力起来。

Loki嫌他太吵地咬着他的嘴唇让他闭嘴。他们胡乱地接吻着，从墙上滑了下来，掉在满是灰土的地上，滚了一圈。在他们高潮的时候Thor仍然忍不住抽动，精液染上他们彼此的身体，高潮后的颤抖差点要了他们的命。

谁都没有多余的力气起来，谁都没有多余的力气骂上一句。他们躺在一起，一动也不想动，看着外面的天逐渐暗了下来。直到体内的燥热渐渐平息，凉意袭上身体。

“你以后有什么打算？”但Loki还是问了出来。

过了好一会，Thor才摇了摇头说道：

“我不知道。也许还会再试一次。北边依然有人在秘密召集人马。”

Loki哼了一声。他翻了个身，背对着Thor。而Thor从后面搂着Loki，吻了吻他混着汗液和血渍的脖颈，手指在他的唇上留恋。

“你还会在这吗？”Thor试探地问道。

Loki没回答，短暂的沉默后他突然咬了一口Thor的手，留下个疤印，就像Thor咬在他脖子上的一样。

 

END

 


End file.
